Lendran (ARCHIVED - NON-CANON)
'---THIS IS NO LONGER CANON AND HAS BEEN ARCHIVED!---' The content of this article has been removed from DU Canon, and this page has been left as a record of the past for historical purposes. If you have found your way here, do not concern yourself, it is unlikely all reference to this now non-canon information has yet to be purged. Reason: This article and species have been removed from canon due to being extremely underdeveloped and not deserving development. Original Article Below ''"Giants in relics of ships who only really seem interested in trading for supplies to keep their fleet of relics flying. No formal relations is one of their terms, but they openly allow trading. Don't break the laws they tell you when you board their vessel and they won't be dangerous." ''Sealachan information about Lendrans. The Lendrans are actually 2 genetically similar species of DragonKin who share the same planet and have live together since the first Lendrans became sentient. Their homeworld is named Lendra. Average lifespan is 3000 years for a Comra-Lendran and 3250 for a Bral-Lendran. Overview An all female species of DragonKin who have 2 very distinct genetic subspecies, a Comra-Lendran and a Bral-Lendran. Comra-Lendrans are slightly less common than Bral-Lendrans, but are generally smaller in build and average around 110ft in height and have a long sharp pointed snout, 4 horns and white/cream scales. Comra-Lendrans are nearly always smarter than a Bral-Lendran, but lack in both size and physical strength. Bral-Lendrans are slightly more common than Comra-Lendrans and are generally a lot larger in build, average around 130ft in height and have a short round snout, 2 horns and purple/dark blue scales. What Bral-Lendrans lack in intelligence, they more than make up for it with their size and physical strength. In their prime prior to extinction, the Lendran population stood at around 1.4 billion, but has dropped to under a million by the 2000s. Technology Lendran technology is advanced to the point of being powerful, but not as powerful as other species from their time, such as the Ancient Selde. Energy weapons have been in common use by the Lendrans since the species unification war of -2900432 although certain projectile weapons remain in use. Space travel has been common for the Lendrans since -2898061. The Lendran fleet used to be strong enough to fight back against the Ancient Selde and hold borders, but has declined over the centuries to the point where most ships that survived the Lendran extinction of -2785364 with crew have become unserviceable due to steadily declining crew numbers and lack of spare parts. Culture Lendran culture was rather peaceful despite somewhat aggressive initial expansion and later aggressive defense of assets. However, after species extinction, the remaining Lendrans became a fleet who never wanted to stay in one place, for fear that any planet they stayed on for any length of time would draw the species which attempted to destroy them to attack again. Notable Lendrans *Strinnal Ledrax - *Straxnal Neldna - Category:Removed From Canon